


Spin the Hatchet

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chief's away and the gang get drunk and play...Spin The Hatchet (bottle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Hatchet

**Spin the Hatchet**

The Dragon Academy were practicing defensive maneuvers when Stoick the vast entered the training ring. Out of respect and reverence, the young adults stopped what they were doing and landed their dragons at his feet.

“Hiccup!” Stoick bellowed.

“Yes, Dad,” Hiccup dismounted Toothless and approached his father, wondering what task Stoick intended to set upon his shoulders today.

“I am heading to Bog Burglar Island on official chief business. I’ll be gone a few days and I am leaving you in charge. I took care of everything imperative so hopefully my absence will be uneventful.”  Stoick’s gaze landed on the twins, “No funny business while I am gone.”

“What?” Tuffnut shrugged.  

‘Don’t look at me” Ruffnut added.

As soon as Stoick was out of view, Tuffnut raised his arm in the air and chanted, “Party at Haddock’s tonight!”

“Woo hoo!” Ruffnut and Snotlout chimed in unison.

“What? No. There will be no party at Haddock’s tonight,” Hiccup reproached.

“I’ll bring some of my Mom’s fruit wine,” Ruffnut said.

“My dad and I brewed a new type of wheat ale, I am looking forward to have you all try,” Fishlegs added.

“Really, Fishlegs?” Hiccup shook his head at him in disbelief.

“What? I am not opposed to partaking in the odd evening of responsible drinking.”

“I’ll bring some mead,” Snotlout offered.   

“No you won’t. There will be no party at my house tonight,” Hiccup repeated.

“All right, no party. Geesh. How about a small gathering of friends, who may or may not being bringing booze with them then?” Snotlout reasoned.

Hiccup scrunched up his face. Realizing resistance was futile, he relented, “Fine. But just us. I don’t want all of Berk at my house.”

“What about Heather?” Snotlout had his eyes on the Berk’s new alchemist since her return to Berk and was hoping to get to know her better.

“Yes, you can invite Heather. But no one else.”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, the gang crowded at Hiccup’s hearth. The twins sat back to back in Stoick’s chair on one side of the fire, with their legs hanging over the arms, drinking wine from satchels and watching the others. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup were gathered around a small table, giving Heather their rapt attention as she told them stories about her adventures and why she decided to come back to Berk. Astrid sat on the floor near the fire, downing a mug of mead, aggressively cracking walnuts with a small hatchet, convincing herself she didn’t care that Hiccup seemed completely focused on the raven haired guest.

Watching Astrid, Tuffnut took a swig of wine and asked his sister, “Do you think Astrid and Hiccup are a thing?”

“They’re something, not a thing but not not a thing,” Ruffnut answered.

“Huh? How can you be and not be a thing at the same time?” Tuffnut asked.

“It’s obvious they want each other, you could cut the sexual tension between them with a broad sword.”

“Why don’t they just hook up?”

“Beats me. Astrid told me Hiccup tried to kiss her the other day and she punched him in the stomach.”

“Nice,” Tuffnut responded, “I wonder if Astrid is a good kisser?”

“Me too,” Ruffnut pondered.

The twins swung their legs around to the front of the chair and turned their heads to face each other. Together they said, “You thinking what I’m thinking? What are you thinking? I don’t know, what are you thinking? Spin the Hatchet!”

Tuffnut ran across the room and grabbed the hatchet from Astrid’s hand.

“Hey, I was using that!” Astrid lamented.

“Who wants to play a little drinking game?” Tuffnut asked.

“A kissing drinking game?” Ruffnut added.

Fishlegs swallowed. Hiccup shook his head no.

“Anyone here ever play Spin the Hatchet?” Ruffnut asked.

“I did once at my cousin Lint’s 18th birthday party. We all sit in a circle and take turns spinning the hatchet. Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. If you pass, you have to drink a pint of mead out of your boot. I got to kiss some pretty girls at Lent’s, but none as beautiful as you, Heather. If you’re in, I’m in,” Snotlout flirted.

Fishlegs, who rarely drank, had drunk several mugs of his father’s ale to calm his nerves around Heather and was feeling a tad tipsy. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone other than my mother,” Fishlegs confessed. I will participate in this hatchet game, only to widen the horizon of my experience. I will consider it kissing for science,” Fishlegs hiccupped, “Wait, will I have to kiss a one of you?” Fishlegs looked from Snotlout, to Tuffnut and Hiccup.

“Maybe, but’s worth it getting to see the ladies kiss,” Tuffnut winked at Heather and Astrid.

“Who says we are even going to play?” Astrid retorted.

“What’s the matter, Astrid. Afraid once you have a taste of Snotlout, you’ll find me impossible to resist?” Snotlout ribbed. 

Astrid mock gagged.

“I’ll play,” Heather replied, her eyes set on Hiccup.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the way the boy’s faces lit up, “Fine. I’m in too. What about you, Hiccup? Are you going to play?”

Hiccup wasn’t sure what he thought was worse, playing the stupid game or sitting back and watching, particularly if everyone got to kiss Astrid but him, something he had been wanting to do for a long time now. Playing the game seemed like a low risk opportunity to test the waters.   

“Allright, count me in.”

 

* * *

 

The 7 of them sat in a circle on the floor. Tuffnut volunteered to go first and placed the hatchet in the middle of the circle and gave it a spin. When it stopped, the head of the small axe was pointed on Ruffnut.

“What? No. Re-spin.” Tuffnut protested.

“Oh give your sis a sweet little kissy-wissy,” Snotlout laughed.

With scowls of disgust on their faces, Tuffnut gave Ruffnut a quick peck on the cheek.

Ruffnut spun the hatchet next. Fishlegs looked down at astonishment as the axe landed on him. His eyes crossed as he watched Ruffnut impishly crawl across the circle and plant a kiss, that was harder and wetter than required, on Fishlegs’ agape mouth. The colour red worked its way from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears. Ruffnut placed her hand under his chin and closed his mouth before returning to her spot in the circle.

Snotlout’s dreams came true when the hatchet landed on Heather. She smiled and kissed him politely. Snotlout sat back down totally enraptured until Fishlegs spun and got him. They groaned but were good sports and kissed quickly.  

Heather smirked when her turn landed on Astrid. Showing off for the boys, Heather kissed Astrid more passionately than expected, leaving Astrid feeling confused and the boys shifting in their seats.

Astrid spun and got Tuffnut. Hiccup felt a twinge of jealously when Astrid gave him a respectful kiss that left Tuffnut disappointed.

Hiccup’s spin landed on Heather as well. He exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and gave Astrid a sideways glance. Astrid gave her best “whatever’ shrug.

Noticing Hiccup’s attention was not on her, Heather pulled Hiccup close by his tunic and smashed her mouth against his. Her lips followed his as Hiccup opened his eyes and pulled back from her unexpected passion. Heather sat back down pleased with herself. Hiccup scooched back to his spot and snuck a peek at Astrid. She did not seem impressed.

The gang played a couple of more rounds. A combination of more booze and the thrill of the game resulted in kisses getting riskier and more experimental by the time Hiccup’s spin finally landed on Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid turned in their spots so they were facing each other. The room fell quiet.

“Hi,” Hiccup spoke to fill the awkward silence that feel upon the room.

“Hi,” Astrid replied.

Neither of them moved to kiss the other.

“Good Thor, just kiss her all ready,” Tuffnut bellowed. This whole game was his experiment and as much as he wanted to kiss Astrid himself, he wanted Hiccup to kiss her more. The whole gang did. Maybe if they kissed would they would finally admit they had feelings for each other.

Hiccup scowled at him and turned back to Astrid. Their arms collided as they both moved to put their dominant hands behind the other’s head. Astrid’s laughter at their clumsiness cut the tension. Hiccup closed his eyes, swooped in and fixed his lips on hers. He let them linger and Astrid lengthened the kiss by kissing him harder, filling him with a fire that he did not feel when he kissed Heather or Ruff and Tuff. His heart fluttered when she opened her mouth slightly and danced her tongue against his. She slowly dragged her mouth up to catch his top and then down his bottom lip, before pulling away.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly to see Astrid smiling, slightly flushed, and satisfied that her kiss had more of an effect on him than Heather’s. When they turned back to face the circle their arms remained intertwined. Feeling the need for more contact, Hiccup inched his fingers so his thumb rested on hers. Astrid touched her forefinger tip against his and the simple gesture sent a shiver through him.  

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang stared. Ruffnut kind of wanted to slow clap. Tuffnut mouthed, “Oh my gods!” Fishlegs flushed as though he was kissed himself. Snotlout stared, green with envy. Acknowledging that Hiccup and Astrid’s kiss was beyond the realm of the game, Heather tapped out.

“I’m out. I don’t think anyone here is going to top that,” Heather grimaced and got up to leave the circle.

“You could try me, Babe,” Snotlout offered.

Heather shook her head, “No.”

“Who wants to arm wrestle?” Down a girl, Tuffnut offered a change in games.

Hiccup and Astrid remained on the floor while the rest of the gathered around the table. They watched as Tuffnut and Snotlout removed their arm coverings.

 “You going to go kick some ass?” Hiccup asked Astrid.

“Nah, I’ll let them keep their dignity tonight. Besides, I think I’d rather sit here with you,” she grinned and leaned against him.

Hiccup smiled, “You know, if that’s how you kiss when everyone is watching, I think I’d like to try kissing you sometime when were alone.”

 “I’d be game for that,” Astrid grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
